Firearm accessories use various types of mounting systems for mounting the accessories on firearms. For example, some rifles include a handguard or other structure having one or more accessory rails thereon, and some handguns include a rail under the barrel extending forward of the trigger guard. Firearm accessories have different types of mounts configured to interface with such rails to mount the accessories on the rails.
Electronic firearm accessories such as lights and lasers usually include some type of switch to enable the user to turn the accessory on or off or to otherwise change an operation (e.g., mode) of the accessory.